Another Fairy Another Curse
by Yuchee
Summary: Many years have past since the story of Ella of Frell have past, and another fairy started to give 'gifts' to mortals. One day four girls were born and Matilda the fairy gave each a different gift. Though they are all quite different from eachother, they
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone! You may know my from my other account, -XStarxDustX-. This is my first story on this account! Hooray - Well have fun reading it, and remember to R&R! -  
D/C: I do NOT own Ella enchanted or any places from it, but I do own every character and place I created! Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha! -

* * *

**Another Fairy Another Curse**

**Prologue**

_Many years after the story of a cursed girl named Ella of Frell_

_And Lucinda had stopped giving gifts_

_Another fairy by the name of Matilda started to give 'gifts' to humans_

_She thought, as Lucinda thought, that her gifts were magnificent_

_And those humans she chose should treasure what she gave them_

_Then on one day, four young girls were born_

_One from Bast, another from Frell_

_Then one born in Ayortha and yet another in Syra (See-Rah)_

_The fairy Matilda saw each being born_

_And gave each one a gift_

_Although their parents begged her and pleaded_

_For her to take the gifts back_

_Matilda would do no such thing, for her gifts were magnificent_

_As the years past, the baby girls grew into young women of 16_

_And were all sent off to the finishing school_

_Where Queen Ella herself had attended_

_Though each of them were quite different from the others_

_They all had one thing in common_

_They were each cursed.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this first prologue of mine! Please review so that I know what I can do better and what I did okay!_

Here is a little mini-quiz I typed up just for you my wonderful readers:

_Which of the following is NOT mentioned in the book 'Ella Enchanted' by Gail Carson Lavine?_

_1. Ayortha  
2. Bast  
3. Syra  
4. Frell  
5.Kyria_

Stay tuned for the 1st chapter and the answer to this quiz later on! -


	2. Mira

A/N: Heya everyone! And welcome to the first chapter of 'Another Fairy Another Curse'. Please Please PLEASE remember to review after you read or I shall hunt you down! Muhahahaha! And please give me some good constructive criticism so I know what I can do better! Any ideas are very VERY welcome!  
D/C: I do not own Ella enchanted...I only wish I did

* * *

**Another Fairy Another Curse**

**Chapter One**

**Mira**

_In Bast_

The carriage was at the front of the house which belonged to the lady Katrina of Bast, waiting to take her young daughter to finishing school. Lady Katrina had never had the patience to raise a child and her late husband had always been away on business. Her daughter Mirabel had been left to be raised by Lady Katrina's older sister.

When her husband had passed away in a accident during one of his business trips, Lady Katrina decided to send Mirabel to a proper finishing school for a proper education. Mira, as she was called by most people, had protested with all her might but it had done no good. Until this time, Mira had been taught by governesses hired by her father. Her mother had no patience for that sort of thing so Lady Katrina found it much easier to send Mira to a good finishing school instead.

"I hope you have a good time Mirabel." Lady Katrina said hugging Mira slightly, "And maybe learn how to sew better dear." Mira rolled her eyes at the remark about her sewing better. "Like I was any good to start with." She muttered under her breath. Mira's sewing was not all that good and she tended to poke the needle into her skin instead of the cloth.

"Goodbye Mother." Mira said, getting into the carriage. She looked out to see that her mother was talking to the coach and sighed. Her mother may have had no patience with children, but she was very good at taking care to make sure that they were treated well and kept safe. The carriage started to head towards the finishing school Mira was to attend.

As the carriage went along the road, Mira fell asleep. Her dreams dated back 15 years ago, when she had just been born. She could picture it so perfectly, as if she had seen it all herself. Of course she had been there, but she had been asleep the whole time and could only picture it because she had asked her Aunt Katelyn so many times to tell it to her.

_15 years ago..._

"Oh Katrina, she is a beautiful baby!" Katelyn exclaimed, as she looked into the baby's wide eyes. She was mostly talking to herself for Lady Katrina was holding the baby in her arms, her thoughts elsewhere. "Let us name her Mirabel." Katrina said in a dreamy voice. As she said the words, the room suddenly filled with the smell of roses and in a flash of dazzling light, a person appeared in the room.

"Who are you?" Katrina said calmly yet very sharply. "Why I am the fairy Matilda," The fairy said to Katrina. "I am here to grant your beautiful Mirabel a wonderful gift." Katrina's gaze on Matilda softened slightly as Matilda said these words. Indeed, a fairy's gift sounded quite wonderful. "Now what would be a gift worthy of this child?" Matilda wondered thoughtfully. Matilda then suddenly perked up and said in a majestic voice, "I grant Mirabel with the gift of truthfulness, she may never tell a lie."

Katrina looked at Matilda as if the fairy were mad. "No!" She exclaimed. Katrina was furious, almost in tears, her dark wavy hair straight for once and sticking to her face. Katelyn was shaking her head furiously and her long red curls made her look more furious then she was. "No? What do you mean by saying no?" Matilda said, looking very confused, "Truthfulness is a wonderful gift, I'm sure that one day, the child will thank me. And you will too." With those words, Matilda vanished into the same flash of light.

_Present..._

Mira awoke with a start, as she always did, when she had that dream. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears and her mouth was as dry as a cotton swab. She took a couple deep breaths and leaned against the seat of the carriage. Mira felt a sense of dread wash over her. She had always known that particular dream as a bad omen. Everytime she dreamt it, something bad happened. Mira sighed. Whatever waited for her in the 'wonderful' finishing school of her mothers, she would have to just face it up front.


End file.
